Le Souffle de Nuits sans Sommeil
by Pulcotinette
Summary: Draco Malfoy vit Harry Potter trois fois après la remise de diplôme ; et il se souviendra de ces trois rencontres jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Traduction de Scents of sleepless nights de eleventy7 Post-poudlard OS


Hello ! Me voici de nouveau avec une fic d'eleventy7, une auteur que j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de traduire et que je recommende à tous pour ses textes magnifiques. Ce texte m'a particulièrement touché par son dénouement assez inattendue (quelque chose d'assez fréquent chez cette auteur) et son écriture légère.

 **Résumé** : Draco Malfoy vit Harry Potter trois fois après la remise de diplôme ; et il se souviendra de ces trois rencontres jusqu'au jour de sa mort.

 **Disclaimer :** L'oeuvre Harry Potter appartient à J. et l'histoire à eleventy7 que je ne fais que traduire humblement.

 **Warning** : Cette fic NE CONTIENT PAS de LEMON. Je préviens. Parce que j'ai envie, parce qu'elle est magnifique comme ça, et parce que j'en ai marre des recherches de PWP. :)

Je m'excuse d'avance pour la mise en page un peu loupée, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur de voir ça maintenant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le souffle des nuits sans sommeil

Étrange, la façon dont un cœur peut se retourner contre son propriétaire. Il se battra alors et s'agitera violemment, se tordant de douleur, rempli de misère et de regret. Et l'esprit logique sera mis de côté, incapable d'apaiser ou d'adoucir cette tristesse qui le ravage.

Draco Malfoy aimait se voir comme une personne logique. Détendu, calme et sous contrôle. Il était hors de contrôle durant la Bataille et il détesta ça, ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'envahissait, alors qu'il était pathétiquement incapable de changer son destin. Quand ce fut fini, il jura de garder le controle. Jamais plus il n'autoriserait son cœur à être submergé par le désespoir et l'inutilité.

Lorsqu'il obtint son diplôme à Poudlard, il travailla dur pour mettre toute cette histoire derrière lui. On lava son nom, lui permit d'accéder à son héritage, à un futur propre et clair. Le monde magique le haïssait et chacun était d'accord sur le fait qu'il devait aller dans le monde Moldu pour faire fortune. Ses parents lui trouvèrent une Moldue acceptable, même s'il leur coûta beaucoup de choisir quelqu'un de non-magique. Mais aucune sorcière n'aurait voulu de lui. Il était sali.

Elle s'appelait Sarah. Un nom très simple, droit, d'après lui. Elle était assez jolie, à sa manière ; un joli sourire, de bonnes manières, venant d'une famille riche et bien établie. De l'argent qui date ; parfait. Appreciable par son côté fade. Draco essaya de s'habituer à la vie moldue. Il ne dit rien à Sarah de son passé.

Il se souvenait l'avoir demandée en mariage une année seulement après leur rencontre. Elle accepta avec des effusions d'enthousiasme propres aux déclarations d'amour. Ses parents à elle approuvèrent. Ses parents à lui commencèrent à lui parler de petits enfants. Quelle pensée cauchemardesque. Draco pensait qu'il ferait un père terrible. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant, comme il ne voulait pas d'une maladie mortelle.

Le lendemain de sa demande en mariage, il acheta une douzaine de roses au fleuriste du coin. Il prit un raccourci par le parc, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Draco était tombé dans la routine. Sarah en faisait partie, tout comme leurs conversations. Sa vie était une routine.

Comme il marchait énergiquement dans le parc, le vent se leva et il se retrouva souriant tandis que ses cheveux étaient décoiffés par le vent, alors que le chapeau de quelqu'un roulait sur le chemin comme un enfant joueur. Et sa tête baissée pour éviter le vent, il rentra dans quelqu'un.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit-il automatiquement. La personne ne répondit pas, ne continua pas de marcher, et Draco leva les yeux.

\- Malfoy. L'homme devant lui sourit moqueusement. Ces cheveux emmêlés dans le vent, ces yeux vert clair.

\- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Draco sans y croire. Harry rit.

\- C'est une ville, Malfoy. Regarde autour de toi. Il y a des milliers de personnes ici. Je ne suis qu'une personne de plus. Harry s'étira les bras. "Je viens tenter ma chance."

\- Est-ce que tu as abusé des sortilèges d'Allégresse ? Répliqua Draco sournoisement, arrangeant son manteau autour de lui pour se protéger du vent frais. Les feuilles d'automne jouaient autour de ses jambes.

\- Non. Je viens juste d'être accepté dans le programme d'Entraînement des Aurors. Il sortit en même temps une feuille pliée rapidement.

\- Chouette pour toi.

\- Je le pense aussi, dit Harry. "Je vais voyager partout dans le monde en temps qu'Auror. Ils manquent d'effectifs en Irlande, je vais peut-être partir là-bas."

\- En Irlande ?

\- Ouais. C'est un peu trop proche de chez moi cependant, je devrais peut-être partir là où je ne suis jamais allé. Que penses-tu de l'Asie ?

\- Je ne pense pas à l'Asie. repondit-il perfidement. Harry ne fit que rire.

\- Je te laisse continuer ton chemin" dit-il comme si Draco était un vieil ami.

Lui ne fit qu'un signe de tête. Harry sourit malicieusement et ôta sa belle écharpe rouge, l'enroulant autour du cou de Draco.

\- Beaucoup mieux, sourit-il."On aurait dit que tu allais à un enterrement avant."

\- Le noir c'est classe." rétorqua Draco, ses mains déjà sur l'écharpe, mais Harry repartit à grand pas avant qu'il ne puisse la lui rendre. "Foutu timbré", murmura-t-il.

* * *

Il raconta sa mésaventure à Sarah en rentrant à la maison.

\- Je suis rentré dans Harry Potter aujourd'hui, lui dit-il, encore un peu choqué par leur rencontre. Sarah leva les yeux du vase où elle arrangeait les roses.

\- Qui ?

\- J'allais à l'école avec lui, répondit Draco, haïssant le fait que cela lui rappelait une fois de plus la vie moldue de Sarah. Et sa vie, maintenant. "Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment bien entendus, mais il m'a parlé comme à un vieil ami aujourd'hui. C'est un peu perturbant."

Sarah haussa les épaules, plus intéressée par l'inspection d'un pétale fané. " De vieilles querelles d'écoliers, Draco. C'est plutôt enfantin de continuer à lui en vouloir."

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il pensa que Potter et lui avaient eu plus que des petites querelles. Mais ici encore, il semblait qu'Harry avait fait beaucoup de choses en trois ans, depuis que Draco l'avait vu pour la dernière fois lors de la remise de diplôme de Poudlard. Les choses changent. Les gens changent.

Sarah leva la tête de nouveau. "Cette écharpe te va bien."

Draco pouvait sentir l'eau de cologne de Harry dessus. Il se débrouilla pour sourir, gêné.

* * *

Il lui rentra de nouveau dedans le jour où il allait se marier avec Sarah.

\- Christ, encore toi, dit-il alors que le choc avec Harry l'envoyait en arrière, ce dernier courant à travers le parc. Il s'arrêta et regarda Draco sans ciller durant un moment.

\- Oh, Malfoy. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu sans ton regard suffisant.

Draco sourit même s'il n'avait aucune raison. "Ouais, c'est moi. Mon ennemi juré, nous nous rencontrons de nouveau et de la même manière."

\- Ecoute, tu ne connaîtrais pas le chemin jusqu'à la banque Saint Georges, par hasard ? Je dois échanger de la monnaie moldue contre des Gallions, dit Harry.

\- J'y vais moi-même, dit Draco, alors même que son cerveau lui criait "Non !". " Je te montrerais le chemin."

Harry prit un air surpris et stupéfait.

\- Écoute, dit-il, "Je voulais juste te dire que je suis honnêtement au dessus de tout cela."

\- Quoi ? dit Draco, écoutant à moitié.

\- L'école, la Bataille, tout ça. J'ai décidé de laisser tomber.

Draco ne dit rien et donna un coup de pied dans les feuilles. Il se demanda pourquoi Harry ne demandait pas pourquoi il était habillé comme un Moldu, seul et sans baguette dans cette grande ville. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans lui demander son avis.

\- Je vais me marier demain, dit-il.

Harry ne dit pas "Félicitations !" ou "Oh, très bien !", comme tous les amis moldus de Sarah. Draco lui en fut reconnaissant pour une raison étrange.

\- Vous devriez aller en Asie pour votre voyage de noces, dit-il. "Au Vietnam, c'est un endroit formidable".

\- Tu es allé en Asie ?"demanda Draco.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Harry. "Je vais là où je veux."

Après quoi il disparut dans la banque et pour une étrange raison, Draco sentit sa main se tendre par elle-même pour atraper un coin de ce manteau volant.

Mais il était parti.

* * *

Ils se marièrent. Draco obtint un boulot respectable dans un bureau qu'il détestait. Et puis c'était devenu pire. Sarah est tombée enceinte. Cela la ravit, et elle se mit à planifier une douche pour bébé et à acheter un nombre ridicule de bottes. Draco passa autant de temps que possible en dehors de la maison. La plupart dans le parc, même s'il se disait que c'est juste parce qu'il l'aimait bien. Il devait s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui à la recherche d'un visage familier.

Un soir de juin, le visage familier apparut. Neuf heures du soir et Draco était assis sous un arbre, contemplant sa paternité comme certain méditaient leur avenir.

\- Cigarette ?

\- Potter, fumeur ? Draco était surpris. Harry était moqueur.

\- Je vais être père, dit Draco.

A juger par ta façon de le dire, les félicitations ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour, observa Harry en allumant une cigarette pour Draco/son voisin.

Draco secoua la tête, tirant une longue bouffée.

\- Vous êtes allés en Asie pour votre voyage de noces ? demanda Harry.

Draco le regarda. "Ouais", dit -il et il ne savait pas pourquoi il mentait. Harry ne sembla pas le voir cependant. Il ne fit que sourire.

\- Bien, dit-il.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, assis côte à côte pour regarder le tardif coucher de soleil, la fumée de cigarette tournoyant au dessus d'eux et s'élevant pour s'évanouir dans les étoiles du firmament.

* * *

Le pire cauchemar de Draco. Trois enfants : Hannah, Thomas et Cissy, la plus âgée. Il laissa Sarah s'occuper d'eux. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, il leur donna de l'attention ; lorsqu'ils furent adolescents, il leur donna de l'argent et des leçons à contre-coeur. Il les regarda tous grandir et s'en aller. Il aima chacun d'eux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'aimer sa propre chair et son propre sang. Mais il ne les aima pas de la même façon que Sarah le fit, elle qui voulait être leur mère, leur meilleure amie et leur confidente. Draco voulait juste être ailleurs.

Pour son quarante-cinquième anniversaire, Sarah demanda les papiers du divorce et il les signa. Elle avait déjà embarqué toutes ses affaires chez son amant américain, et elle se trouvait maintenant à pleurer sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Draco ressentait un sentiment étrange dans son coeur. Pas de la misère, ni de la joie. Pas même de l'apathie. Il avait juste l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelqu'un avait essayé de recoller les morceaux de son coeur et en avait oublié un.

Cette nuit-là, il essaya d'appeler ses enfants, mais tout ce qu'il eut fut une sonnerie vide chez Cissy et un message de répondeur chez Thomas. Hannah avait répondu, mais elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle était occupée, se préparant pour sortir et n'étant pas d'humeur pour une conversation avec son père. Draco raccrocha sans vraiment insister.

Il laissa ses pieds le diriger dans la maison, dans cette grande maison vide. Toutes ces pièces, tous ces souvenirs. Il tappa les vieux coussins et enleva la poussière sur les draps inutilisés. Il alluma les chandelles, les souffla, regarda les photos de famille sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il les coucha toutes ; les regarder lui faisait mal.

Et il se trouva finalement à chercher dans l'annuaire un nom précis. Il savait qu'ils s'étaient mariés et que Granger serait toujours une Moldue. Seulement deux Weasley dans l'annuaire. Le premier sonna dans le vide, le second décrocha.

\- Hermione Weasley au téléphone.

Il parla doucement, sans émotion.

\- Je voudrais savoir si je pourrais entrer en contact avec Harry Potter.

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd. Puis la voix d'Hermione, dure et abrupte, sortit du combiné.

\- Est-ce une blague ?

\- Non. Draco pria pour qu'elle ne demande pas son nom. Il y eut un autre silence.

\- Harry est mort dans un accident de voiture il y a vingt ans, dit-elle abruptement. Le quatorze juin. Le conducteur était saoul et Harry est mort sous l'impact. Je suis sûre que vous vous souvenez, ça a fait la couverture de la Gazette de Sorciers pendant des mois.

Puis elle raccrocha.

Le quatorze juin. Il y a vingt ans. Cette nuit là, Draco avait 25 ans et il allait être père. Il avait passé la soirée à fumer en compagnie d'Harry Potter.

Draco ferma les yeux.

* * *

Le SAMU était venu. Il l'avait emmené jusqu'à l'hôpital, mais il était déjà mort. Ils réussirent à contacter un de ses enfants sept heures plus tard. Ils arrivèrent les yeux secs, confus, la tête encore pleine de leur soirée. Les docteurs ne dirent rien.

* * *

Après l'enterrement, les enfants de Draco vinrent pour nettoyer la maison. Thomas et Hannah se chamaillèrent sur ceci et cela, se moquant de choses variées et se plaignant bruyamment du fait de rater le match international de cricket. Cissy les laissa pour s'occuper de la garde-robe, remplissant des sacs de chemises et de cravates, avant de défaire les draps.

\- Bon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que toutes ses cravates sont vertes ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mets les juste dans le sac pour l'association, dit Thomas.

\- Je me demande comment avance le match, remarqua Hannah. J'espère que nous gagnons. Quelqu'un aurait dû amener une radio, nous aurions pu écouter le match -

\- Tais-toi, la coupa Cissy, et les deux baissèrent les yeux, travaillant en silence. Elle défit les draps, soulevant les oreillers et -

Elle s'arrêta. Les deux autres la regardèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Cissy souleva l'objet en question de sous l'oreiller de leur père, et le regarda avec questionnement.

Une écharpe rouge.

\- Oh, encore des vêtements, dit Thomas sans y faire attention plus que ça, avant de l'attraper et de la jeter vers le sac destiné à une association caritative. " C'est le dernier".

Thomas et Hannah quittèrent la pièce vide, mais Cissy s'y attarda un peu.

En passant la porte ouverte, elle regarda le sac plein de vêtements, puis attrapa lentement l'écharpe rouge et la fourra dans sa poche, là où Thomas et Hannah ne pourraient pas la voir et se moquer d'elle. C'était quelque chose de profondément intime, quelque chose de personnel. Quelque chose d'important.

Et pendant un moment, son cœur se tordit dans sa poitrine, l'écharpe encore pleine du parfum capiteux d'une eau de Cologne et de nuits sans sommeil, encore lourde de souvenirs de moments qui n'existaient pas.

* * *

Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre adresse mail si vous signez en Anonyme et que vous voulez que je vous réponde.

Kiss


End file.
